


Excise

by super_queer_hannibal_obsession



Series: Hannigram Poetry [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Toxic love, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_queer_hannibal_obsession/pseuds/super_queer_hannibal_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem I wrote based on Hannigram and from Will's point of view. I thought I'd post it here because why not? Poetry is what I have mostly published and written in real life, so I thought it would be fun to write some Hannibal inspired stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excise

I cut you out,  
like an untrained surgeon,  
scalpel flays dermis unevenly.  
This is no precise surgery.  
There is not a hopeful prognosis.

No, this is a hack job.  
How much of me will be left  
when all the parts of you are gone?  
Ripped away along with parts of my  
arteries like red string trailing.

Small cells, iron-flavored memories,  
cling to my ribcage.  
My body will never be free of your fixed,  
focused immersion into my

anatomy,

brain stem,

nuclei.


End file.
